


Seduction

by boltshok



Series: Bumblebee and G Get Some [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Self-Insert, Wireless Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: “So... I go in, seduce him...?”“Then I come in and arrest him. Just like that.”
Relationships: Bumblebee/G, Bumblebee/Human OC
Series: Bumblebee and G Get Some [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Seduction

“So... I go in, seduce him...?” I ask, shifting around in front of Bee. My dress wasn’t exactly skimpy, but— 

“Then I come in and arrest him,” Bee says, arranging one of the shoulder straps of my dress. “Just like that.”

“Bee, this makes me nervous,” I murmur, looking up at him. “What if he tries to claim me? Or...”

“I won’t let that happen,” he tells me, cupping my face in his hand. “It’s just to make him relax and give us a chance to slip in unnoticed. If he tries to pull anything with you, I’ll be right there. Alright?”

I nod and he leans down and kisses me. “Good. You have the false remote?”

I hold it up to show him. He slipped a small vibrator into my panties earlier in order to give my EM field a “little kick.” Even though I can’t sense my own EM field, he said that mecha can, and I needed to be as attractive as possible.

He pulls the real remote out of subspace and fiddles with it briefly before it turns the vibe on. The sensations are light and teasing, and I press up against him with a soft gasp. “Mm, Bumblebee, it’s good.”

He smiles down at me and kisses my cheek. “Good, we can have fun with it later. Will you be okay?”

“I will,” I purr, stretching up to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him more deeply. “I’ll be doubly okay afterwards with you inside me.”

His engine revs in agreement, and begrudgingly he pulls away. “Alright, go out there before you make me take you here.”

Stepping back, I look myself over in the mirror and relish in the feeling of the vibe as I approach the door. Bee turns it off and I glance back at him.

“Later,” he promises. “Do your job.”

I roll my eyes and blow him a kiss, then leave the hotel room. My dress, a short little number of dark green velvet, caught the light and gave me a demure, innocent appeal. Couple that with a fine-chain necklace and I looked like the prime ditz this mech would want on his arm.

Traversing my way down to the ballroom, I enter and immediately am caught up in the party. So many glittering lights everywhere, and waitstaff, gamblers, clearly professional athletes— 

:Focus, hot stuff: Bee pulses. :Big, Praxian, blue armor. Shouldn’t have an armpiece yet:

I scan the crowd and take advantage of a passing waiter to snag a glass of bubbly. Mm, it’s sweet.

:I see him:

I flit through the crowd, taking a chance to look at the luxuries as closely as I can before I trip my way over to the Praxian dom. Indeed, he is without a date, and I can tell by the way he looks at me as soon as I’m close to him that he’s interested. 

I sip my champagne and turn around to “accidentally” bump into him. He watches with amusement as we bump arms and I look up at him with what I hope are big, innocent eyes.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” I blurt, taking a step back. “How could I have missed you standing there!”

“It’s nothing,” he says, grabbing two more champagnes from a tray. “Please, another drink? Yours is empty.”

I look down and sure enough it is. He trades me, one full glass for one empty one, and he passes it off onto a staffer as he sips his own drink. “What are you doing at a party like this all alone?”

“I couldn’t help but come! The endless drinks were enough,” I giggle, downing half my glass. “But what about you? No one’s with you either!”

“Well, it’s hard to hold onto wild animals,” he grins, a playful growl edging into his voice. “Would you like to eat? Play a game?”

A mech behind me (now that I think back, clearly one of the agents) bumps into me as he passes and I stumble into the dom’s arms. He is big, strong, and for a moment we make eye contact. At that moment Bee flicks the vibe on again.

“Ohh,” I breathe, partially in relief the vibrator’s back on and partially because I can feel the raw strength in his arms. He reminds me of Bumblebee.

He drinks in my EM field, suddenly filled with hot desire for a higher vibe setting, and he leans down to breathe lightly in my hair.

“How would you like to come to my room?” he asks, voice dropping low in my ear. “I can feel it, you want me.”

“I do,” I breathe, and the vibe kicks up another notch. As he pulls me into his arms his knee presses between my thighs, and for a moment I know he felt the vibe.

“What’s this? Are you a naughty girl?”

I pull the remote out from my cleavage and wiggle it around in front of his face before I stuff it back where it came from. 

“I might be,” I giggle, and he grins playfully down at me, nibbling on my ear. Don’t flinch, don’t flinch, don’t flinch—

He takes my arm and directs me towards the door. Walking like this makes the vibe rub oh-so-pleasantly against me and it’s now that I wonder if I can even make it out of the ballroom without combusting. The crowd parts to let him through and as we exit the ballroom I catch a flash of yellow around the next corner. The ambush is set.

The dom is very enamored with me, though, doorwings held high in a clearly dominant posture, and he doesn’t notice anything out of place. I walk close to him, panting softly as the vibe drives me higher. We turn the corner and wham! Bee’s upon us with two other agents, separating me and the dom while the other two slap him in cuffs before he could realize what’s happening.

“Hey! What- hey, were you in on this?” he asks, glaring down at me. Shamelessly I lean up against Bee, who encircles me with his arm. “I thought you didn’t have a partner!”

“I came to the ball alone, I never said I wasn’t taken,” I tell him, looking up at Bee. He gives me a possessive grin and rubs circles on my hip with his thumb. 

“Load him on the transport,” Bee instructs, and the two other agents nod and drag the dom towards the door. “We’ll catch up momentarily.”

I watch them lead the dom away before I relax and look up at him again. “Bee,” I murmur, and his doorwings lift. 

“Hmm?”

I stretch up to speak softly in his ear. “I think I’m going to come if we have to walk out to the transport. Walking here... I’m close.”

Bee glances towards the agents, and once they’re outside and we’re alone, he subspaces his weapons. 

“Show me,” he growls in my ear, and I shiver. 

We turn for the door, and with his arm around me I start walking. The vibe glides left, right, left, right, left— 

My legs are trembling, but the sweet tension is still building. Left, right, left, right, left, right— 

I gasp when the vibrations become just enough and I am forced to stand still, shifting my legs back and forth to keep the vibe moving while the rest of me turns into warm jelly. Bee leans in, protective arm around me, and I whimper my soft moans into his ear. After several long moments, he turns the vibe off when the stimulation becomes too much.

“I think you need to wear this again,” he tells me, kissing me warmly. “That was amazing.”

“You’re telling me,” I laugh breathlessly, and he nuzzles me gently, taking my hand. 

“Let’s get this dom back to the station.”


End file.
